


Palm Reading

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a book on palm reading and wants to try it out on Karkat. A silly little comic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palm Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first REAL attempt at drawing sequential art. Yes, it's terrible. I love it anyway. XD


End file.
